Revealed
by Katyarenah
Summary: Secrets, we all have them. But what certain New York hood is hiding?


**Disclaimer: Me no owns. **

**Warnings: Cursing, references to sex and violence. We are talking about Dal after all. **

**Chapter 1: Vodka shots and letters**

What the hell I drank last night? I mean seriously my head feels like Ringo Starr would be banging his drumsticks inside my head, even after two aspirins…so I lie on the coach getting bored and watching Mickey with Pony n` Two-Bit on a Thursday night instead of fighting or racing cars.

" Oh hey look at this Dal!" Pony says pushing a newspaper to my face and suddenly I remember why Darry always yells the kid to use his brains—the kid has straight-up no self-preservation instinct.

"What?" I answer curtly glaring at him.

" The news Dal! Can you believe it ?! " Pony insists.

I pretend to read and after couple of seconds I state indifferently. " Yeah really...interesting " I play it cool, cause to be honest I can´t read. Well, I can read my own name and some easy words. But I was never much in school and had other interest like getting my stomach full and not getting beaten up by my step dad so I kinda never took the time to learn it.

" But The Beatles are coming to the town next month…I don´t know how you can´t care." He mutters awkwardly.

"They are coming here! Man, we gotta go there.." I say feeling uncharacteristically exited.

Two-Bit and Pony exchange startled looks " But you just said that there was nothing too shocking…I thought you didn´t care?" Pony asks frowning.

" I—yeah, whatever just didn't´t see that headline on the page. So much news and all." I lie quickly.

Two-Bit looks at me states " Dally, it was the only one on the page . " Damn, he is right…but to my defense hangover makes it hard to stay concentrated.

"Anyway, gotta go. Gonna meet Tim at Buck's." I lie again and storm out of the door but I have feeling they don´t buy my story-Though it could be legit as Tim's probably at Buck's , the old drunkard.

I shake my head and aim my steps towards Buck's I can´t really go back to Curtis` house and I could really use couple hours of sleep or maybe a beer. Beer yeah that would probably ease my hangover and maybe help me to come up with some explanation if boys bring the newspaper incident up.

…

I take slow sips of my beer and play pool with Tim and co. Bucks´ is still half empty . But it is ok meaning I don´t at least have to listen any Hank Williams songs. The beer healed my headache almost completely and I am starting to feel nicely wasted.

I see Sylvia sitting on some Brumly thug's lap and though I don´t really feel like caring tonight there are certain stuff I gotta do to keep up my reputation. Me and the blond bombshell both know that she sin´t really into that dark haired idiot or even planning to let him to take her home, but she will still put up the show. It's always been like this. We play cat and mouse ,can´t be together but really can´t let go of each other either.

I gulp down rest of the beer and slam the empty bottle on the table.

Let the show begin.

…

I lie on the bed wide awake. Usually I am no morning person, but Sylvia kicked me in her sleep and I am surprisingly not feeling tired so I am lying here 7 am and thinking. Yeah, me Dallas Winston thinking...mainly I have been bothering my brains about the fact that I need to learn how to read. Won´t probably need it much but I need to avoid situations like the yesterday's catastrophe and I guess I want to show myself that I can do something else than fight and ride horses or something.

Now there is only one problem how exactly I am going to do it, learn how to read I mean. OK, so I want to learn it fast and there is no chance I will go back to school…and would probably gotta go back to elementary because of all the missed school years and classes so that's not even an option.

The second option is that I would teach myself but I want to learn fast and I got nd snuggno glue where to start…so that's not the best option either. So….all that comes to my mind is to find someone who will teach me. Sylvia stirs in her sleep ales closer. I look at her and then laugh…..no way, it needs to be someone who won´t drive me crazy in five minutes and is not a gossiping gal.

So…Johnny? Nope…I can´t really let the kid know that I am illiterate. What can I say? It is nice to be looked up by someone. Though I am not probably on my way to be role model of the year.

Pony….too close to Johnny and might spill something out though is way too goody two shoes to do it intentionally.

Fuck…I can´t really ask anyone from the gang and then suddenly an wild idea hits me …oh this is gonna be fun. I smirk.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop a review maybe? **


End file.
